The present invention relates to an AT selector cover having an indicator for mechanically providing clear indication of a select position of a shift lever.
In recent years, an AT selector cover has heretofore been known with a structure having a select gate for an automatic mode, a manual mode gate and an indicator. As disclosed in a Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-1401, the AT selector cover is capable of permitting the shift lever to move between the select gate and the manual mode gate in operation.